A tilting device for tilting the cab of a truck is known from for example EP 0 081 927 and EP 0 078 348.
In EP 0 078 348 the tilting cylinder, on the one hand, and the pump/reservoir-assembly, on the other hand, are separate components, which components are connected to one another via a system of fluid lines. Furthermore, the tilting device known from EP 0 078 348 comprises a hydraulic locking cylinder for operating a lock, by means of which the cab of the vehicle is locked in a position associated with driving the vehicle. This locking cylinder is likewise connected to the pump/reservoir-assembly via a system of fluid lines.